How to lose James in ten days
by simplefaith
Summary: She sprays ketchup on him. He called her fat. She calls him pokie. He calles her hunnie bunnie. She taugh him how 2 kiss. He go her in detention. She broke his broom. He sang 2 her. She said she loved him. He said he loved her too. He ment it,But did she?
1. Never say never

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did. And no I do not own the plot either. It belongs to that movie 'how to lose a guy in ten days' I just changed the characters and stuff so don't sue me cuz i'm broke.   
  
Note!  
  
Sorry for the amount of spelling errors there are. Its not my strongest subject.  
  
Lemons rules! heh don't know where that came from.  
  
On with it!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
~Lily Evans - Never say never~  
  
The farther away two people the more they miss each other. But it depends who the person is. If its, Angela, Ginger, Elle or my family (yes even my stupid sister) I'd probably miss them.  
  
Who wouldn't I miss then? Thats simple. The Maraunders.  
  
I'll never miss Peters annoying voice, Sirius's stupid laugh, Remus's well, I just don't like his friends. And NEVER EVER will I miss James Potter.  
  
I'll never miss James, from his stupid hair to his ugly shoe's. From the snitch he always carry's to his pride and joy broom. And especially the stupid pranks he always playes on me.   
  
Never, never, never, NEVER!  
  
"Its okay Lil," Angela yanked my soaking cloak of the chair. "I'm sure they didn't mean it."  
  
"I'm sure they didn't mean to accidentaly spill a bucket of cold water on me." I shivered.  
  
"They didn't spill it on you. You just happened to walk through the door." She gave me a weak smile. "Just bad luck."  
  
"Drylanous!" Ginger did a spell on me that dried me up. "Angela you know they were aiming for Lily." She snapped. "They are always aiming for her."  
  
At least someone was making sense.   
  
"Yeah remember when they moved the stool so that she'd miss it at the sorting hat ceremony?" Elle laughed "Oh! And the time they 'accidentaly' almost dropped the book shelf on her? And the time they cut her hair while she was looking? Oh remember - "  
  
"Okay Elle! We don't need to know every stupid thing they did." Angela said ussing her bossy voice. "Poor Lil must be tramautized."   
  
"But this is really funny!" Elle said. "Remember the vomit?"  
  
"I do not need to remember this!!" I shouted. I needed a plan, a plant to get revenge.  
  
"Lily, hun?" Angela tapped me on the shoulder "Your getting that evil look in your eye."  
  
"QUIET!" I snapped. "I'm devising and evil plot. I shall wreck havock on Jame's life."  
  
  
  
"Man, your weired." Ginger said. "But evil. So what are you going to do?!?"  
  
"Don't know. But he's going to be good."  
  
We all began to laugh evily execpt Angela who seemed concerned.  
  
++++++++++  
  
One thing I have about these head boy and girl meetings. James.   
  
"These months meetings about the fact that there are students wondering the halls after dark." Kris Wayne, Head of all head boys and girls announced.   
  
"Why won't we just lock the door with a spell?" James suggested.   
  
"Yeah that would work if the students didn't learn that unlocking spell." Kris's face frowned but then lightened up a second later. "That is why I came up with a brilliant plan."   
  
"Not another one of your plans!" A slytherine head boy called out.  
  
"Every head personal will stay up untill 11:00 to make sure that everyones inside."  
  
What?!? Did I hear right?!?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said Each-head-personal-will"  
  
"I know! Skip to the part of the staying up late thing."  
  
"Stay up till 11:00?"  
  
"Yeah! Everynight?" Please say no.  
  
"Yes."  
  
My life is over.   
  
The rest of the meeting was a blur, I didn't remember listening to a word Kris said after the 'yes'. I just sat there petrified.  
  
"The meetings over you know." James told me as he cassually pulled out someting from his bag.  
  
It was a black thing. A black thing that could,  
  
a) Possibly explode on my face  
  
b) Spill or stain me in a way  
  
c) Make a loud fart sound when I sit on it  
  
d) All of the above.  
  
I bounced off my seat,"Whats that?"  
  
"My cloak," He game that stupid look where he raises his eyebrow, "Evans your losing it."  
  
How rude. I walked pass him and bolted out the door.  
  
"Before you leave." He began  
  
"What?" I took a step back.  
  
"Where watching the little kiddies tonight. Don't be late." He winked and ran down the hall.  
  
He winked at me ... that could only mean one thing. He's planning something.  
  
++++++++++  
  
I told me 'friends' what my near future held for me. Here was their reaction:  
  
Angela: I feel so bad for you! Here's a tip. If he offers you anything don't accept. (She gave me a sympathertic smile. But if it were me I'd love it. James is in my top 10 hottest guys list you know.   
  
Ginger: Good luck. And remember if he does antyhing to you, Punch him. He deserves it. (clutches her fist and punches the air.)  
  
Elle: (Laughs hysterically) So you have to do this every night? EVERY NIGHT? (laughs harder)  
  
Libbie: (She happpened to be there when we were talking.) Oh man your lucky. Is Sirius going to be there? (Gives a deep sigh) He is soo cute ... (starts babbling to Angela about how cute Sirius and (yuck) James is.)   
  
And there you go. Some help.  
  
++++++++++  
  
James and I sat in front of the doors making sure no one got out. No lets fix that sentence. James sat down while I stood up. I had to stand because James had placed a water bomb on my chair. Fortunatly I spotted it before I sat down.   
  
"Here have my chair." He pushed his chair torward me. "Theres nothing on it see?"  
  
I started at it. "Fine."  
  
He laughed when he saw how uneasy I was. "Whats wrong Evans?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I gave some second year a ticket for being to loud.   
  
"Whatever you say." He leaned his chair back. "I don't bite you know."  
  
"I know you just put water where its not nessecary. You put dungboms in wrong places and did I happen to mention you bug me a lot?"  
  
"I do?" He sat up. "I didn't know I annoyed you that much."  
  
"Well you do."  
  
"Is it because of the tricks? The pranks?" The stupitest grin appeared on his face.   
  
"Duh-you think?"  
  
All these memories of pranks suddently came back. I gave James the evil eye but he didn't notice because he was talking to some girl.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"I'm glad your alive." Ginger greated me.  
  
"Alive and tired." I plopped on my bed.  
  
"Before you sleep, may we remind you about the dare?" Angela asked.  
  
"Dum, dum, dum!" Elle cackled. "We'hv though of a bad -er- dare for you."  
  
"Alright, but this better not be hard. You guys got easy ones."  
  
"WHAT?!? You call pretending to be a guy for a week easy?!?" Ginger exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"And you call pretending to interested to ... ugh ... Severus Snape easy?!?" Angela almost puked.   
  
"And pretending to be a girly girl for a week is hard." Elle said.   
  
They all stared at me.  
  
"Its your turn." They chorused.  
  
"Place your right hand in the air and swear that you will do the dare as completed it." Ginger ordered.  
  
I did as I was told. "I swear."   
  
"Okay, Angela tell her what she has to do." Elle said grinning.  
  
"Ready?" She asked  
  
  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Okay." She continued "You have to ask James out and go out with him for 10 days. And after that dump him."   
  
They have to be kidding. "WHAT?!?"  
  
  
  
"You swore remember?" Ginger reminded me through laughter. Elle joined her shortly.  
  
How was I suppose to plot an evil revenge on James now?  
  
++++++++++  
  
It was one of those days when you know its just going to be good. And it was, all thanks to the dream I had last night.  
  
Well It wasn't a dream, it was a plot of revenge.  
  
It was simple, all I had to do was go with the dare,pull some pranks on him, make him dump me and voila. I got my revenge and I won't have to be stuck with him for ten days. Just maybe a day or two.  
  
My friends reactions wasn't as I though it'd be. Angela though I was cheating, Ginger said I was brilliant and Elle said,  
  
"Love is a complicated matter. Its not something to be played with."  
  
"Its not like I'm going to fall in love with him."  
  
"Love works in misterious ways Lil." She said without a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
I think Elle is sirious about this.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Charms was extremely boring today. So I did what I usually did in boring classes. Pass notes.   
  
-Angela, how boring is this class?-  
  
LE  
  
I passed it to Remus who was seated in front of me, "Give this to Angela."  
  
I then pretended to listen to Binns waiting for Angela to write back.   
  
A few minutes later I recieved a note,  
  
-You could get detention for this-  
  
JP  
  
I stared at the note. James.   
  
-SHUT UP!-  
  
LE  
  
Wait, this seems to harsh, maybe I shoulb be nicer.  
  
-Thanks for telling me.-  
  
LE  
  
There.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yay first chapter done!!!! Gets better don't worry.   
  
OH and the chapters arn't all nariated by Lily , the next chapter is nariated by James. Then Lily again and then back to James.   
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	2. What and what not to do when being attac...

Chapter Two  
  
~James Potter - What and what not to do when being attacked by a mongoose~  
  
Lily had never been nice to me. It was a shame because she's kind of cute. Okay not kind of, EXTREMLY cute. I guess you could I say I had a crush on her.  
  
Everyone knows that the only way you could get to a girls heart is by torturing her. So thats what I did.   
  
I played my best pranks on her. It was sad I didn't know any better back then.  
  
"Prongs news flash!" Sirius had told me years ago, "You can't get Evans to like you by dumping slime on her!"  
  
  
  
A bit late to tell me that.  
  
Eventually I got over Lily but somehow she still falls for the little traps I set around the school. Go figure.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Evans you could get detention for that!" I ran up to her after charms.  
  
Her face expression told me that she was going to snap back something offensive. But Angela, her fatefull boy crazy friend nugged her.   
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
Sorry? What happened to the offensive comment?  
  
"Won't happen again." And then she smiled. "I'll meet see you tonight. Bye."  
  
"Yeah sure ... "  
  
What just happened? Why was Lily Evans suddently nice?  
  
++++++++++  
  
Peter Pettigrew wouldn't stop following me. Seriously, he just follows me wherever I go.  
  
"Wormtail I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I'll go with you."   
  
What are we, girls?  
  
"Nevermind. Lets just go to dinner."  
  
The great hall smelled like chili and mashed potatoes. Or was it steak and corn bread? Doesn't matter, it just smelled good.   
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus where playing arm wrestle on the Gryffindore table. (A muggle game where you have to slam the other persons hand on the table.) The girls were cheering Sirius on (Probably because of his good looks.) and the guys were cheering for Remus (He may be skinny and owns shabby robes but that guy is strong!)   
  
"Go Moony!" I yelled. Sirius gave me a look. "Sorry Padfoot. You got all the girls."  
  
Well not everygirl, a certain red haired girl wasn't. She was busy sitting on the other side reading a book. Typical.  
  
"Evans your such a bookworm."  
  
"I'm ignoring you James."  
  
What happened to nice Lily?  
  
"What are you reading?" I sat beside her.  
  
" 'What and what not to do when your being attacked by a mongoose' "  
  
"When were you attacked by a mongoose?"  
  
"No silly. I'm reading it for fun."  
  
Who reads for fun?  
  
"Like I said, your a bookworm."  
  
She then gave me that adorable look that used to make me melt a few years ago. Its not going to work now. Well maybe a little.  
  
For the second time that day she smiled at me instead of her usual rude comment.  
  
"James would you like to spend a little more time together? Like on a date?"  
  
Whaaaat? Did Lily Evans just ask me out?   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I understand." She continued to read.  
  
"NO, I mean, yes. I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay." She gave me that smile again. "Meet me here before dinner tommorow okay?"  
  
Remus suddently slammed Sirius's hand on the table with a loud bang. The girls hugged Sirius telling him he was the best while they guys chanted Remus's name.   
  
As for me, I stayed glued to my seat replaying the last ten minutes in my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Short chapter yes i know. But theres really nothing more I can write. Hope you like! 


	3. Day one

Chapter three  
  
~Lily Evans-day one~  
  
"So you asked him and he said yes?" Elle asked me.  
  
We were in the school kitchen gathering things for my big disaster date.  
  
"Yeah, you thing pumpkin juice would make a bigger stain than grape?"  
  
"Pick grape." She said handing me a bottle of ketchup. "Tell me again why your getting all these food?"  
  
  
  
"Its simple. Being stuck with James for ten days is just way to much pain. So I asked him out just as I promised. Were going to have a romantic dinner together for our first date and belive me, by end of tonight James will never want to be near me again."  
  
Elle began to laugh as we left the kitchen.  
  
"I have to be there to watch this." She said.  
  
"Bring Angela and Ginger with you." I stared at my watch. "Shoot! Its quarter to five. Do me a favour and tell James to meet me outside by the oak tree okay?"  
  
I dashed outside and began to set up. I carefully laid the picnic blanket on the floor and set up the plates for two with tonights special, Spaggetti.  
  
Without time to spare the picnic was all set.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
The sun had begun to set so taht the sky was orange. There wasn't any wind blowing, wich was to bad because I could have used it for my disaster date tonight.  
  
"Lily." I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Hi James." I gave him a big warm smile. "I set up a picnic, hope you like it."  
  
He gave me a puzzled look he's been giving me the whole day yesterday. "Yeah."  
  
We sat down across each other.  
  
I began to play with my food when I noticed that James was staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this some kind of trick?"  
  
"No. Why would you think it was a trick?" I fought with myself to keep a straight face.  
  
"Because ... "  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No! When did I say that?!?"  
  
"I knew it! You think I'm fat!" I Pretended to cry when I was acctually laughing.  
  
I felt a pair of arms hug me.  
  
"I don't think your fat, I acctually think your really skinny."  
  
"You think?" I lifted my hands off my face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Doesn't he know to never call a girl fat or skinny?  
  
"You think I'm anorexic?"  
  
"I didn't meant that!"  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"Er - "  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You look really nice the way you are."  
  
Hey that was kind of sweet. Maybe I should turn off the crazy girlfriend act off. For now that is.  
  
"Okay." I lightened up.  
  
I sat down again and so did James.   
  
"So, whens your next quidditch game?"  
  
"Three weeks from now."  
  
"Oh, i'll remember that."  
  
"But you hate quidditch."  
  
"But I don't hate you."  
  
James face turned pale.  
  
"What?!?" He said.  
  
"Dunno. What do you think?"  
  
He shrugged as I 'accidentally' spilled my grape juice.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm so sorry." Yeah right.  
  
"Thats okay."  
  
I Bend over to clean it up the spilled juice when I 'accidentally' spilled his too.  
  
"I'm soo clumsy. Its really hard to not laugh by now.  
  
Ont he process of trying to clean up the spill I set of the ketchup and sprayed it all over his shirt. The spaggetti somehow flew accross the field and the desert got squashed.  
  
It was all too much. I had to do someting to let my laugher out. Maybe if I pretended to cry i'll be able to laugh.  
  
"Don't -er cry." James tried to say sympatheticaly.  
  
"I'm sorry James. I really like you and - " More laughter cleaverly dissguised as a sob. "I just wanted this to work out." Laugh "I better go ... "  
  
My sides were hurting so badly I had to run somewhere where I could calm down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Thanks for the revies. :D! Well n e ways this is another short chapter because its now time to see what James thinks. tune in 4 the next chapter ... 


	4. Night Pokie

Chapter four  
  
~James Potter-Night Pokie~  
  
  
  
Okay I know that Lily wasn't acting normal tonight when she left. She looked like she was going to burst out laughing or something.  
  
Maybe I should follow tonight, just to make sure she's okay.  
  
I entered the castle when a familiar voice travelled throught the halls, it sounded like, Lily's?  
  
"And then I told him I liked him." She said.  
  
"I know what you did was bad but," Angela laughed. "It was really funny."  
  
"He has to dump you after tonight." Ginger said.  
  
I knew it! Lily would have never have acted that stupid or clumsy. Two can play this game.  
  
"LILY!" I yelled.  
  
She appeared down the hall. "Yeah?"  
  
"Listen I was tinking about what you said. You know after you burst out laughing - I mean crying?"  
  
I saw her face turn kind of red "Yeaaah ... "  
  
"And i'hv decided that I have feelings for you too."  
  
I watched carefully as her face tuned from happy to surprised.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I like you too." I placed my arm around her. "I guess this means were going out."  
  
"I guess it does ... "  
  
MWHAHHAHAA! Payback.  
  
"I guess this means we should kiss now?" She said with a hint of hope that her offer would make me leave.  
  
Er- not thanks. "Maybe later?"  
  
"I only go out with guys that kiss me on the first date." She smiled and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Wait!" I grabbed her arm and swung her around.  
  
This was only for the best. I gave her a dip and pressed my lips againsts hers.  
  
"Okay ... " She stared at me. "If were going out I'm going to need to teach you how to kiss."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I thought she hated you." Remus asked later that night in the common room.  
  
"She does. Remember the time Ginger was acting like a guy for a week? And the time Elle was all girly? And Angela acctually became interested in Snape?"  
  
"Your point is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well I think that its Lily's turn to do something stupid."  
  
"And you think it has something to do with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why else would she ask me out?"  
  
"Because she likes you!" Peter said.  
  
"No stupid. She hates me. She just asked me out because its the stupid thing she has to do."   
  
"How are you so sure?" Peter asked.  
  
  
  
"Check this out." I looked for Lily and found her across the room. "YO EVANS!" I shouted.  
  
"What?" She snapped. "Is it James?" She then added gently.  
  
"Nothing." I turned back to Peter. "See? All I know is that she's trying to get me get rid of her. But I'm not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because its going to be funnier this way. I'll play the role of the anoying boyfriend"  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Remus exclaimed "Instead of you dumping her, she can dump you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Everyone then began to oohh and ahh at my brilliantness.  
  
"Hey James." A pair of hands grabbed me from behind. "Come one, its 10:00"  
  
"Ohh, Prongs has a date with his girlfriend." Remus said rather loudly.  
  
"You told them?"  
  
Hey their my friends. "Yeah."  
  
She took a seat beside me on the couch. "I guess he told you about his problem too?"  
  
Trying to embarrass me in front of my friends eh? Nice try Evans.  
  
"What problem?" Sirius gave his undivided attention to Lily.   
  
"Want me to tell them?" And evil grin appeared on her face as she added, "Pokie?"  
  
"Come on pookie, let her tell us your problem." Remus laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, bunnie wunnie. I'll just prove you wrong." I said.  
  
"What can't pokie the great do?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Pokie here can't kiss."  
  
The grin on her face slowly turned into a satisfied smile. Does she really think she can beat me?  
  
"And thats where I'll prove you wrong."  
  
"How?"  
  
It was disgusting but it was the only way I could prove her wrong. I'm sure she was disgusted too. Disgusted that I proved her wrong that is.   
  
"Oh look, pokie learned to kiss." Remus, Sirius and Peter chorused before howling with laughter.   
  
I guess they weren't the only ones who saw because everyone was laughing with them.  
  
  
  
"Come on everyone!" I shouted at them, "Its 10:40"  
  
"Detentions to everyone who's not in bed in ten seconds!" Lily said.  
  
"You guys just want to be alone." Some sixth year commented.  
  
"What's wrong with that" She said giving me a smile, "10!" She began to count.  
  
"Were not going to be bossed around by a bunch of seventh years." A first year said.  
  
"Its pass your bed time! 9."  
  
"Were staying." Someone said.  
  
"8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,"   
  
"Come on people, listen to" Revenge is mine, "Hunnie bunnie."  
  
Lily stared at me like I commited a crime.   
  
"Fine we'll listen to hunnie bunnie and go to bed."  
  
When everyone had left I burst out laughing. Score: James: 1 Lily:0  
  
"I don't know why your laughing. Your the one who couldn't kiss." She gathered her belongings and ran up the girls dormitory. "Night pokie."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Yay two very short chapters done in one day.(^.^)   
  
The plot is begging to thicken ... neither James or Lily will give up ... but one of them has to. Who will it be?   
  
Next chapter going up tommorow. 


	5. Day two

Note: Oh no!! I was just looking around for a good fan fic to read when I came accross this fan fic similar to mine! its, How to lose a guy in ten days by Lolochik.  
  
SORRY! I didn't mean to copy or you or anything. heh, I was just really bored when I can up with this lil story of mine. SORRY!   
  
Chapter Five  
  
~Lily Evans-Day two~  
  
I can't belive he didn't dump me last night.   
  
Well he did say he had feelings for me. But I have known James long enough to know he doesn't. He must have found out about the dare or something. How do I get rid of him now?!?  
  
"ANGELA!" I shouted.  
  
Angela ran out of the bathroom with her hair soaking wet. "Yes?"  
  
"Youh'v had a lot of expierence with guys right? How can you make one dump you?"  
  
"Are you asking me this because I get dump a lot?"  
  
"No, no! Not at all."  
  
"Shush! I'm sleeping." Elle muttered underneat her thick blanket.  
  
"Get up!" Ginger pulled Elle's covers. "Lil, why won't you dump him yourself?"  
  
"The dare remember?"   
  
"I'm talking about after the ten days is up."  
  
Yeah, but do I really want James around for nine more days? I have to come up with something fast. Even if I have to be the worst girlfriend possible.   
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.   
  
"Lil can you get that?" Angela asked.  
  
I jumped out of my bed and got the door. It was Libbie.   
  
"Lily, James' looking for you." She kindly told me.  
  
What does he want now? Its bad enough I have to see him today, but first thing in the morning?  
  
"Thanks Libbie."   
  
I spotted James at the bottom of the stairs with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Morning James." I said duly.  
  
"Morning sunshine."  
  
What was he so happy about? Oh well I might as well play along.   
  
He pulled me into a tight hug that almost killed me. Quidditch is to blame for this.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too." I took a deep breath that made up for the amont of air I lost because of James' death hug. "You always look so cute in the morning."  
  
I reached out to his hair and messed it up. (Not that it already wasn't.)  
  
"And your hair smells like fresh daisies." He said giving me the cheapest smile I have ever seen.  
  
We began to walk down to the great hall as soon as the others came. Breakfast suddently gave me a great idea.  
  
"James why are you eating so little?" I asked as soon as James had finished pilling his plate up with 10 flatjacks. I added another ten to his pile.  
  
"Here, have some eggs too."   
  
"But hunnie bunnie," He took the egg and dumped in on my plate, "Eggs your favorite."  
  
Evil I tell ya. Pure evil.  
  
The rest of the Marauders showed up and sat down around James.   
  
"Do you guys mind not sitting here? Pokie and I kind of want to be alone."  
  
I saw the look James gave me. He has to hate me now.   
  
++++++++++  
  
-Miss you Hunnie bunnie,  
  
JP  
  
Thats what the note said in red ink.   
  
-Miss you too Pokumberrie  
  
LE  
  
No one better read this. Its way to emabarissing. I passed it to Ginger, she'd know what to do with it.  
  
"Ginger Adovict!" Proffesor McGonagall (this new and rather very wrinkly teacher at hogwarts) shouted. "Passing notes in the middle of a lesson?"  
  
Ginger tried to hide the note but Proffesor McGonagall managed to snatch it.   
  
"Lets read what Ginger has to say," She unfolded it. "Or what Miss Evans and Mr. Potter has to say."  
  
Oh no, she wouldn't!  
  
"Miss you hunnie bunnie," A small grin appeared in between several wrinkles on her face, "Miss you too Pokumberrie."   
  
The whole class roared with laughter. This is sooo embarissing.  
  
"But Proffesor," James said trying to sound innocent (Wich he is not). "Even though were in the same room I feel like were so far away." He ran up to me and held my hand.  
  
  
  
AHH! This is a nightnare. I have to wake up, NOW! Fortunatly I'm the kind of person who snaps back into realitly quickly.   
  
"And I miss Pokumberrie too." Not.  
  
"Well you two won't be missing each other tonight. Detention for Potter and, I'd never though I'd say this but, you too Evans."  
  
This is just great.   
  
++++++++++   
  
Why my evening is worst than being stuck in a cage full of angry mongoose's:  
  
1) I'm with James   
  
2) I'm with James for two hours  
  
3) I'm stuck with James, in a class room, for two hours, ALONE!  
  
It'll be a miracle if I survive tonight.  
  
"If he thinks he can annoy me to death, he's wrong."  
  
"Thats my girl." Angela said sympathetically. "But remember, ten days unless he dumps you."  
  
"Also remember, Love works in mysterious ways." Elle said.  
  
"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Not.   
  
James had met up with me a few moments later. We made our way to McGonagall's office where I would spend my time.  
  
"I'm glad we could spend the next two hours together." I tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel the same way."   
  
"Yeah I'm sure you do." I mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
  
  
McGonagall's door creaked open, just like in these horror movies where the kids get detention inside some creepy castle and never come back out. Dum dum dum!   
  
"You will remain seated untill you time is up." She began. "You are fortunate that I have to mark 300 essays by tommorow so I will have to leave you."   
  
She left slamming the door. No come back!  
  
Do I dare turn my head to see what James is up to? Do I dare say anything?   
  
"Lil," He said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its so boring in here. What do you want to do?" He asked as he walked up to my desk.  
  
Stay away from you as much as possible. "Nothing ... "   
  
"I guess doing nothing could be fun." He said sitting really close to me. "But that wouldn't be much fun."  
  
"What do you suppose we do then?" I don't think he notices that I'm practically sitting on his lap.   
  
"You obviously havn't been in detention with me before." He said. "We could either sneak out and come back two hours from now or just ... "   
  
He turns and finnaly notices how close we were. Finnaly. I try to move my chair away but I can't because he's staring right into my eyes. Okay, this is weired. I'll just look away now ... look away ... stop staring ... blink ... close my eyes ... turn my neck ... blink ...   
  
ARGH! why can't I stop staring into those brown eyes's off the guy who I have spent the last six years of my life hating?   
  
Maybe if I move my chair now i'll be able to away from his lips wich I am now kissing. But do I really want too?   
  
After what seems like minutes I, we, he, stops.  
  
"Or maybe I could just do my homework." He says.   
  
"Yeah ... I'll do mine too."   
  
He laughed and began to work silently.   
  
"Lil, how do you get the answer for this?" He asked after giving up on the first question. He shoved his parchment on my desk.   
  
Ah, a simple calculation for the vanishing cream. I told James the asnwer and he just shot another question at me. The two hours soon passes by.   
  
  
  
And the worst part of this was that I didn't give him a single wrong answer.   
  
"Thanks Lil." He said after McGonagall let us out. "For not giving me the wrong answer."  
  
How did he know?   
  
He then gave me the warmest most unfakest smile I have ever recieved. Maybe James isn't all that bad after all.   
  
"And Lily?"   
  
I turned to face him and saw James holding a boquet of flowers. Where did he get that?   
  
  
  
"Here, this is for you."  
  
It would have been sweet and all if,   
  
- it wasn't so big  
  
- if he hadn't done it in front of everyone  
  
- if I wasn't alergic  
  
- if he hadn't given me this stupid big wet kiss on my cheek, in front of everyone.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"How do I get rid of James?" I sneezed dropping the flowers. I was alergic, I suppose he knew that.  
  
"Trying to get rid of you boyfriend?" Gabriel asked. She was in seventh year like me and was known for giving advice.   
  
"Yeah you know how too?"   
  
"I have been asked a lot of questions before," She said. "This is a new one." She begun to think, "Have you tried, you know, scarring him?"  
  
"No, but I could try, James isn't the eassiest person to scare you know."   
  
"Try breaking his broom then."   
  
"I couldn't do that ... "  
  
"Yeah you can. If you really wanted to get rid of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Yay done day two!!!!!! Chapter three comming up soon, maybe not tommorow cuz of homework. 


	6. Day three

Chapter three  
  
~James Potter-Day three~  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have given he those flowers. I know she's allergic. What am I thinking? She deserves it.  
  
"Okay." Remus said. "When you see Lily trip her."  
  
"No!" Sirius said. "Thats mean. Why won't you just bend down on one knee and sing a song to her? I mean, that would be more embarissing wouldn't it?"  
  
"And it has to be a love song." Peter said, "Start of like this ... "  
  
"Lily!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah, that would work."  
  
"No, I mean Lily. She's comming."  
  
We all stared the direction Lily was comming at. Just as she reached one meter of me Remus bursted out saying,  
  
"Lily!" In this weired deep singy voice.   
  
"Lily!" Sirius echoed.  
  
"Liliiiieeee!!!" Peter added to end their little song. They sounded just like in those old movies where three old dudes sing. It sounds cool.  
  
This was my cue. I bend down on one knee and held her hand.   
  
"Lily," I said, "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Something he has to say!" The three sang.  
  
People began to gather around. After all its not everyday you see someone on one knee singing a love song to his girlfriend  
  
"You see, I think your swell."  
  
"Your swell." Remus said.  
  
"And you don't smell." Hey its not my fault I can't rhyme.   
  
"And you don't smell?" Sirius said.  
  
"Your preety as a rose."   
  
"Preety as a rose," Peter squeked.  
  
"And not oily as a nose."   
  
"And not oily as a nose?" The three asked.  
  
The hallway slightly shook because everyone had began to laugh.  
  
"But best of all," I got up and looked her in the eye. "your mine and not his'."  
  
  
  
"James and Lily sitting on a tree," Remus, Sirius and Peter began to rap. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Bops heads. "First comes love, seconds comes marridge, third comes a baby in a carridge." They finished possing like rap artists.  
  
I could see Lily smile slightly. I'm sure it wasn't because she thought of an plan to get back at me.  
  
She game me a light kiss on my cheek (just to make the crowd stop chanting kiss him.) and whispered, "That was cute."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Words travel fast in hogwarts like a speeding bullet. Prety soon Lily and I were the cutest couple around. So now if we ever split up it'll be all Lily's fault because there is no way i'm going to give up on this little game of hers.  
  
We sat in the common room for our nightly watch.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Writting the song you sang today. I want to remember it forever. "She replied giving me this totally adorable smile. "Oh and I also have something for you." She then took out this huge stuff animal, "His name is Mary-beth."  
  
"Er- thanks." Woaw, this thing is huge! "Wait, didn't you say it was a guy? How come you gave it a girl name?"  
  
"Yeah but he looks like a girl."  
  
"Not really. He looks more like a he than a she."  
  
"See this ribbon? Totally girly."  
  
"Thats a bow tie Lil."  
  
She thought about his for a minute and then reached over and pulled the bow tie off the animal. "There. Now he looks like a guy. And you can wear this ribbon."  
  
"Hey." Is she saying I'm a girl? "This makes me look like a girl."  
  
This would have been all right if a dozen of sixth year girls hadn't passed by giggling madly.  
  
With a satisfied smile on her face, Lily turned and asked, "Don't you have Quidditch practice on Thursdays? Tomorow?"   
  
"Yeah." Oh great. She must be planning something for tomorow.   
  
"I'll be there to watch you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
LONG WEEKEND! Alas! More time to sleep (^.^), lol.   
  
Hey Brittny you still up for the beta reader thing? Happy thanks giving for u all in Canada and U.s.a 


	7. Day Four

Note:  
  
I siriously don't know how someone could rap the K-i-s-s-i-n-g song thingy. heh, sorry if it doesn't make sense.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~Lily Evans-Day four~  
  
What I Intend to do today is to go with Gabriels advice. Break James' broom. I have a million and one reasons to do it. But then this little voice in my head keeps on telling me not to. I bet you James never gets that little voice in his head.   
  
So what else am I going to do if I wasn't going to break his broom? Simple. James adores Quidditch, especially the snitch he always carries around. So if I take him away from something he loves, A.k.a Quidditch, he'd get all mad at me. Yay.   
  
"Lil, can you give me my broom please?" James asked.  
  
I had completly forgot that I was holding his broom. "James is that all your wearing for practice? Put a coat on, you'll catch a cold."  
  
James obviously didn't want the whole team to hear what I was saying because he had turned around to see if anyone did.   
  
So I spoke louder. "And what if you got hurt? Your not wearing any padding!"  
  
"I'm going to be okay Lil." He whispered.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? Your can borrow my coat."  
  
"I'm fine!" He snatched his broom and ran on the field to join his team.  
  
"Good luck!" I shouted at him.  
  
Ginger, Elle and Angela were sitting on the stadium watching the team practice.   
  
"Girls, we have to cheer for our team." I yelled so when I had reached them. "Especially for my POOKKKIIEE!" I exclaimed pookie loudly so that the whole team would hear.  
  
"Alright!" Elle said. "Lets get started." Typical 'lets cheer for the team' Elle.   
  
"Fly 'em high fly 'em low, Gryffindore is taking home the cup. With one wack on our broom we'll score the winning goal!" We chorused.  
  
The team continued to practice giving us the occasional glance with huge smiles on their faces.   
  
James one the other hand was trying his best to ignore us. Probably because he was chasing after the snitch. He was going to get it, he always did. And he always look soo cute when he does. But i'm not sure he would be able to get it this time because he was headed torwards a 20 ft long pole.   
  
"JAMES!" I shouted. "YOUR GOING TO HIT THE POLE!!"  
  
  
  
He continued to fly faster torwards the pole. I don't think he heard me.  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Still nothing. "POKIE!"  
  
He turned his head. Finnaly!   
  
"What?!?" He shouted.   
  
"The pole! The massive 20 ft long pole that your head is going to hit!"  
  
"I can't hear you!" He said staring at me when he's suppose to be staring at the pole on wich he had just hit. Oh gosh, he is soo stupid.  
  
Snap crack swoosh. Were the sound of James' broom when the bludger slammed against it. And just like that his broom snapped into two.   
  
  
  
"What have I done?" Its all my fault! If I had keeped my mouth shut he'd have never fell.   
  
I ran to the field where James lay unconcious (Is that the right spelling?). The Gryffindore were around him.   
  
"Is he okay?" I asked.  
  
"He's going to be alright." Jornal the captian told me. "Steves, Rosald help me bring Potter to the hospital wing."  
  
They carried him off to the hospital wing.  
  
His broom lay on the ground in two pieces. I did want to break it, but I never really wanted to.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
I knew what I had to do.   
  
David was an old friend of mine. He graduated 3 years ago, but we still write to each other. He had always wanted to open his own broom shop and sell all sorts of expensive brooms.   
  
-Dear David,  
  
Hey its me. I really need your help. I accidentally broke my boyfriends broom. Well he's not really my boyfriend. He's more like a friend thats pretending to be my boyfriend. A very anoying friend. Acctually he's not my friend. He's an annoying pest that won't go away. So I broke his broom. But I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. It was an accident. Does this make sense?   
  
So yeah, if you could can you send me a used broom? Acctaully not a used one. A new one. The best one you have in your store. Take the money out of my account.  
  
Sincerly  
  
Lily  
  
P.S  
  
Can you please have it here by tomorow if possible? Thanks.-  
  
"Good job Lil. You broke his broom." Gabriel said.  
  
"Not good." I mumbled. "I didn't mean to do it."  
  
She gave me this confused look. "Whatever. But he's bound to break up with you now."   
  
"Yeah." I smiled weakly. I got what I want. A broken broom. He hates me now, wich is good. Right?  
  
Then how come I feel so bad?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
I dunno if this chapter made a lot of sense. Esspecially about the part when the broom breaks. So hears a summary, Lily was shouting at James to tell him that he was going to hit a pole. But then he gets distracted by Lily and hits the pole and falls on the ground. His broom broke and stuff. Lily feels guilty and buys him another broom. 


	8. Day five

Note: I love you all! Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~James Potter-Day 5~   
  
I can't belive Lily broke my broom. My broom. My BROOM!  
  
This is just part of her plan. Her plan to make me hate her. Her plan to annoy me. Her plan to make me mad. But did she have to break my broom? MY BROOM!?!  
  
  
  
Thats it. She wins. I surrender.   
  
"You can't! I won't make you!" Sirius yelled.   
  
"Yes I can. She killed my broom." I said angrily.   
  
"Its just a broom." Peter said.  
  
Just a broom?!? Peter obvously doesn't know me to well. That broom that he just called, 'just a broom', was a whole summers worth of hard work.   
  
++++++++++  
  
I didn't have to see Lily at dinner tonight because she wasn't there. Good. I'm very mad her right now.   
  
My broom lay in two pieces in my bag. My poor broom.   
  
"Prongs your not going to cry are you?" Remus asked.   
  
"No." I snapped.   
  
"Well it looks like you are."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Why is your face all red then?"  
  
"I just yawned."  
  
"You look like somone just died. Who died? Is it Lily?"  
  
"I-" 'I wish' was is suppose to be my answer. But somehow I just can't seem to say it, no matter how much I hate her right now. "No."  
  
"Who is it then?"   
  
"Moony whats with all the questions? No one died!"  
  
"Sheesh, I was just trying to make conversation."   
  
"I'm going outside." I said getting up. Maybe I could tape my broom together or put a spell on it. Or maybe I should just throw it out.   
  
The weather outside was cool and breezy. Everyone was still at dinner so there wasn't anyone outside. Well not everyone. Lily wasn't. I wonder where she is.   
  
A feathery, brownish, white owl flew by carrying what seemed like a broom wrapped in orange wrapping.   
  
"Isn't that Lily's owl?" Peter asked.  
  
"It is? - hey! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Let me guess, there was a fight going on and you didn't want to be in the middle of it?"  
  
His face turned pink as he nodded his head. Typical Peter.  
  
"Yeah it is Lily's owl." Peter said to change the topic.  
  
"Well if it is what would she be doing with a broom?"  
  
+++++++++++'  
  
"James did you get a new broom yet?" Journel asked.   
  
"no."  
  
"I guess your going to have to borrow one of the schools brooms then. Their slow and old but it gives us a small chance of winning."  
  
"I'll find something."  
  
We entered the common room and the first person I saw was Lily. Our eyes met for a second but I quickly looked away and headed up the dormitory.   
  
As always Peter followed me.  
  
"Prongs did you order a new broom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well theres a broom here ... "  
  
A broom? Where?  
  
"Maybe its Moony's ... or Padfoots."  
  
  
  
"Whats mine?" Remus asked entering the room with Sirius.   
  
"This." I pointed at the broom on the floor.   
  
"Heck no. Why would I use orange wrapping?" Remus said.  
  
Orange wrapping ... Lily!  
  
"I think Lily placed it here. Her owl was carrying the same package earlier." I grabbed the broom and read the attachtment attached to it. "To James, it is for me then."  
  
I ripped it open and there it was. A Commet 2000!  
  
"And you think Lily gave that to you?"   
  
++++++++++  
  
Lily was still on the couch by herself as I saw her earlier. It looked like she was expecting me because she keeped on looking around.   
  
"James I -" She began.  
  
  
  
I didn't wait for her to finish, I just trew her into a hug.  
  
"Is this how you break up with people?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you."   
  
It looked like she was going to faint or something. "Your not?"  
  
I shrugged. "No."  
  
"But I broke your broom ... "  
  
"James I did. I know because I'm the one who did it."  
  
"Okay fine you did."  
  
"I'm glad we got that straightened out. Are you going to break up with me now?"  
  
"Never."   
  
I though she would have hurled or something after I said that. But instead she smiled. "Why?"  
  
"I like you Lil."   
  
"Havn't you had enough?" She mumbled to herself.   
  
"I know you gave me that broom."  
  
"No I didn't."   
  
"I can tell your lying."  
  
"Alright maybe I did."   
  
I knew it! A big smile creeped up on my face.  
  
"Stop giving me that look." She gave me a light push. "I have to do my work."  
  
"I got an excellent on my work. Can I help?"  
  
"I did it for you." She said scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "How did you know I gave you the broom?"   
  
"Better question, why did you give it to me?"  
  
"Because ... I felt bad - what?"   
  
"Nothing." I hadn't noticed that I was staring at her. She's just so ... starable. Is that even a word? Maybe pretty would have been a better word. Wait, did I just call her pretty?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:   
  
No school on monday!! Yay!!!   
  
Dunno if this chapter made much sense either. I got a writters block in the middle of it so it go kind of weird? Oh well, the whole point of this chapter was to show the feeling their starting to have for each other. (-.-) 


	9. Day Six

Note:   
  
WOOPS! I compelty forgot that James was a chaser! *gasp!* (shame on me.) Well anyways lets just pretend he's a seeker (^.^) peace.   
  
A note to my beta reader:  
  
  
  
Heylo! I didnt' get a reply from you! So I just put this chapter up. SORRY! But I wasn't sure if I e-mailed it correctly or not ... could you email me instead? Just click on my name thingie and my email should be there.   
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~Lily Evans-Day six~  
  
I bought him the broom so that he wouldn't know it was from me and that he'd break up with me.  
  
But he didn't. Instead he gave me this hug and this look that is getting more adorable each time.   
  
There is one good news thought. Its saturday, day six. Four more days to go. This saturday is sorta special too, why? Because its Valentines day AND a hogsmead weekend.   
  
"I don't get you." Angela said the following day at breakfast. " It though you didn't like him?"  
  
I couldn't say I didn't like him, I meant I did like him a bit. But not like, love like, more like as in a friend like.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do. As a friend." I took a bite out of my breakfast. "thats what the broom is for."  
  
"Sounds to me like you like him more that a friend." She laughed.   
  
"Uh, no. Thats where your wrong."  
  
"Maybe Elle was right all along. First you guys hate each other, then you suddently fall madly in love. You know what? This would make a great soap opera."  
  
I laughed. Angela was always watching Soap opera's.  
  
"Whats so funny?" James asked.  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You." Angela said.  
  
"Me?" He smile. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Angela's lying. Were not talking about you."  
  
"Lil, were all going to hogsmead, want to come?" He so graciously asked.  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Ginger, Elle, Angela ... pretty much everyone."  
  
I blinked at him. When did everyone decide to go together? And why was I the last one to be invited?  
  
"Sure." I simply replied.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Since it was Valentines day and all I decided that I would bug James to death untill he gets tired of me. But whatever I say to do he would just smile that smile that is getting more adorable.  
  
"Lily you want me to hold your hand?" He asked.  
  
No thanks was my first thought but I held it anyways.   
  
The street of hogsmead was narrow and curvy. There really wasn't many places to go too. I guess I'm just used to it. Its the same way each year.  
  
"This place lost its touch." Sirius sighed. "Want to go to that cafe place? We have never been there."  
  
I stared at James wondering what he might be plotting against me. Would he embarrass me like he did when he sang that song? Would he sing another song?  
  
The cafe was filled with nothing but people snogging. Gross. Some of then even look like they were going to eat each other up. Get a life people!  
  
"Uh, I think we stepped in the wrong dimension." Ginger said.  
  
"Lets go. Lily, James you guys can stay if you want." Elle said.  
  
What? Does she really think that I want to stay in here and snog James? No way.  
  
Once everyone had left us we just kind of standed around looking stupid.  
  
"Want to get out of here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." We left the cafe. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Don't know," He replied.  
  
A gush of wind blew across my face giving me the chills. Somethimes I get so cold I think I'm cold blooded.  
  
  
  
"Want - to - go - somewhere - less - cold?" I chattered.  
  
"Okay. Lets go to honeydukes, its only two blocks down."  
  
Two blocks down? I'd freeze by then!!!  
  
"Or we could just go in Three brooomstick." He said realising I was practically frozen.  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
The warmness of the three bromstick quickly deffrosted my insides. I took the small seat on the cormer, the last one beside the window. James had voluntreed to get the drink. Okay maybe not voluntreed, I ordered him too.  
  
"Thanks." I told him after he came back. "I owe you."  
  
"Owe me?" He said bewildered. "This one's on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of the broom. Did I say thank you by the way?"  
  
Maybe theres still a chance I could make him mad at me. "No."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Arg, that smile! "I don't think butterbeers enough. How about a - kiss?"  
  
He gave me that look that said, yuck. But then again maybe that look ment, sure I'd love too.  
  
He leaned over and gave me a kiss. It wasn't wet or a press against my lips kiss. It was a sweet kiss.  
  
There was this fluttering feeling that I didn't like at all.   
  
"I guess thats enough. Your welcome."  
  
To tell you the truth I didn't expect him to do it at all. Now that he has I didn't know what to think. All these thoughts and feelings suddently came. One minute I hated him the next - well I guess I didn't hate him so much.  
  
I suddently heard Angela's voice run through my head. 'First you guys hate each other, then you suddently fall madly in love'.  
  
NO! I musn't let this happen, but then again-  
  
"I'm glad you decided to accept my kiss. If you didn't I'd probably have to buy you a million more butterbeers."  
  
"You'd probably have to help me drink half of it. I'd burst if I have to drink all of it."  
  
  
  
"Your too kind." He gave me that smile and I melted right there and then.  
  
maybe I'd learn to live with it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
What was the shop called again? three broomstick? or was it something else? Brittny I need you!!!!  
  
Well sorry if I named the shop wrong. to lazy to look it up. (o.X).  
  
  
  
RUPERT GRINT IS SOO CUTE! 


	10. Day Seven

(0)..(0)  
  
('')(^-^)('')  
  
-------------   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~Lily Evans-Day seven~  
  
"We could go take a moonlight walk in Paris and then dance all night." James said.  
  
It was the sunday of the hogsmead weekend. The nightly watch was extremely boring that night. I guess Hogsmead wore everyone out and they all decided to go to bed early that night. Either that or they all decided to go to bed so that they could get up early the next day and get to class on time. Yeah right.  
  
"Acctually skip the dancing." James said. "I'm just going to ride on my broom all night."  
  
"Hey! I though you were planning an evening for the two off us, not for you."  
  
"I guess you could just ride on the broom with me then."  
  
"Acctually ride on the broom all you want. Forget about me. Just drop me off to a fancy hotel in Paris, I'll find something to do."  
  
This totally shocked expression suddently appeared onn his face. "Your affraid of the broom!"  
  
"No, I'm just afraid of heights."   
  
Without saying one word he grabbed his broom and my arm and bolted out the door.  
  
"James were suppose to be watching the door so that no one would go out. So why are WE the ones outside?" It is freezing out here and extremely dark.   
  
"I'm going to make you get over you fear of heights. Come on, get on the broom."  
  
"No way." I said through chattering teeths.   
  
"You bought it."  
  
"I bought it for you."  
  
"Please?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.  
  
How could I resist?  
  
"Hold tight, I don't want you falling."   
  
Belive me, I do not want to fall. So I hold on to the broom. James sat in front of me and up we went into the cold nights air.  
  
So far so good. This isn't so high, I mean I could still touch the ground. Okay now I can't but I could if I tried, maybe.  
  
All the sudden James flys the broom way high. A bit too high. Maybe not a bit. It was really high. So high I feel like trowing up.   
  
This is just like the time I first flew on a broom. I didn't hold on tight enough so I fell off.   
  
My grip hardens on the broom but then the worst has happend. I look down. Where was the grass? Quick better grab on something. The closest thing to grab on was James. I grabbed on his shoulder and held it tightly.  
  
"Lily you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I managed to answer.  
  
"Okay good because your kind of squezzing me ... "  
  
"Sorry." I lightened my grip. Maybe I should stop being so paranoid. "James where are we going?"  
  
"Here." We got off the broom and landed on the schools roof. "Welcome to the schools roof. Its al least 100 ft high up and is sure to cure your fear of heights."  
  
"No it isn't. I just feel like barfing."  
  
We sat on the edge and stared at the amasingly sparkly stars. I never acctually looked at stars before. They look like mistakes on a black sheet of paper, mistakes that shined brightly.  
  
"Wow, their so pretty."  
  
"I guess this means your not scared anymore?"  
  
I shot him a look. He just smile that smile that is adorable and placed his arm around me. This surprisingly kept me warm.  
  
"I bethca I know what your thinking." James said.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader you know. So what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking ... I'm thinking your weird."  
  
"So are you."   
  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No I do not think you are stupid." I shot him a look. "Or fat." He added. "Or skinny or annoying."  
  
"What do you think of me then?" This had better be good.  
  
"I think your ... " He paused and stared hard at his shoe.  
  
"Your a terrible boyfriend." I only speak the truth. "No one thinks about what they think of their girlfriend before saying it. Its suppose to be like a reflex. Your nice, NO your not fat - even though she is."  
  
"Well your special. Anything I say may offend you."  
  
Does he think I'm not going to be offended by what he just said?  
  
"But I guess I just did." He said. "I think your really pretty."  
  
"Are you just saying that?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"See, your getting better at this reflex stuff."  
  
"It wasn't a relfex." He said gently. "So what do you think of me?"  
  
"I think, I think your the most handsome boy I have ever met."  
  
"Youh'v had practice."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I did. But I really ment it."  
  
  
  
I don't know If I was lying or not. Like it matters, this is all still just pretend, right? I mean I don't like James and his eyes that I am currently looking at. I also don't like the way we always end up kissing after we pretend and say nice things to each other. Maybe.   
  
"Lets go its getting late." He said.  
  
We got back on the broom and flew down. It wasn't scary this time because I knew James was there to protect me.   
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
We came back way past midnight. The portrait of the fat lady screamed and scoled at us.  
  
"But we were chasing some kids who wouldn't go to bed." I lied.  
  
"Where are they then?" She asked.  
  
"It turned out that it was just a cat roaming the halls." James said.  
  
"My my, arn't we stupid." She said swinging herself open.  
  
Since when was the fat lady so concerned about us? I guess it must be very boring to be a portrait.   
  
"Is it just me or is the portrait getting fatter? I don't suppose they eat, do they?" James said.  
  
"Hadn't really though of it ... well I did see them drink tea once. Or maybe they were just pretending to?"   
  
He laughed. "We should really go to bed now."  
  
"I suppose." I said giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Uh, why did I do that? Is there something going on between me and James that I don't know about? Something like ... Love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
YAY! This fan fic might acctaully have a happy ending. 


	11. Day Eight

^,,, ^   
  
(.) sour lemon  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~James Potter-Day Eight~  
  
"You think Lily would like this?" I asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah, she'd love it." Remus picked a couple more chocolate frogs for himself. "Hey why do you suddently care about Lily?"  
  
"Well she did mention that she loved these honey-colored toffees. And since were here .. "   
  
The lock on the door stiwched, the owner of the honey dukes must be comming back. I quickly left the money to pay for all the things we took and headed out.  
  
We stepped throught the door and in a few minutes we were back in Hogwarts with a couple bags of sweets.  
  
"Did you get the candy Quill Padfoot asked us to get?" Remus asked.  
  
I gave the bags a quick scan. "Oh shoot, I forgot."  
  
"And yet you remembered to get those honey-colored toffees for Lily." He gave me a concerning look. "I though you didn't care for Lily?"  
  
"I don't ... " Wait, thats a lie. "Okay maybe a little."  
  
"More like a lot." He said as he gave the password to the fat lady.  
  
One step in the common room and Remus bursts out saying, "James I think you do care for Lily a Whole lot!"  
  
  
  
Noooooooo!!!!!  
  
Well whatever, its monday morning. Everyone's probably in the great hall eating breakfast.  
  
How wrong I was. Lily was in the common room.  
  
  
  
"Morning James." She said sweetly. "Remus what were you saying? A whole lot of something?"  
  
"Candy. A whole lot of candy. Here these are for you." I handed her the bag. Phew, that was close.   
  
"For me?" She smiled. "Thanks"  
  
  
  
"Lily guess what?" Remus said slyly. "James Lo-"  
  
I stabbed his foot.  
  
"He means - "  
  
"Prongs I know what I mean. Lily, Prongs LOVES you."  
  
AHHH, screamed my brain. BEAT BEAT BEAT goes my heart.   
  
"You do?" Lily said with her eyes widening.   
  
Think of something to say, quick! "Yup!"   
  
What did I just say?  
  
"You what?" Remus yelped.  
  
"James you alright?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Out of at least 5 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000- (you get the point) words in the English lauguage and 'yup' seems to be the only one I could say. Is yup even a word?!?   
  
"Well I do to." She said. "Love you I mean."  
  
Was my ears failing me? Did she just say she love me? LILY EVANS LOVES ME? Alright!  
  
++++++++++  
  
Is it just me or is the sky suddently brighter, sunnier and prettier? And is it just me or is the halls in Hogwarts cleaner and bigger? And are my eyes deciving me or did Snape just wash his hair?!?  
  
I guess everything looks better when your in love.  
  
"Oh no! Look at this!!" Lily shouted. "Don't you guys ever clean up around here?"  
  
I guess my room is pretty messy. But I blame Sirius and Remus, after all half the stuff lying around the floor are theirs.  
  
"Er, James I think somethings living under your bed." She kneeled down and peered under my bed.   
  
"There is?" I looked under the bed myself.   
  
A pair of red eyes suddently glowed. Wow, how long has this thing been under here?   
  
  
  
"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYOOAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW" Snarled the creature under my bed. A gush of mighty wind suddently blew into our faces. It was so strong Lily and I flew from my bed to Sirius dusty closet.   
  
"Okay, what was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I have no Idea ... you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said looking at me. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Since when did Lily's eyes get so green? "Lil your eyes are really pretty."  
  
She chuckled and looked away. "Green eyes and red hair, not really the best combination."  
  
"Its the perfect combination to me."   
  
She laughed as she gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever received.   
  
The red eyed creature snarled again.  
  
"Lets go." I said.   
  
Note to self:  
  
Get rid of the creature under bed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:   
  
I ran out of Ideas for this chapter thats why its so short. Buy hey, at least we all know that they love each other wich is good cuz thats the point of the chapter. (*.*) 


	12. Day Nine

Note:  
  
I think James is a chaser, i'm not sure if he's the captain or not. In the movie they just said he was the seeker for some odd reason ... but if he's the chaser why would he be carrying the seeker ball thingie?? Dunno. I should ask J.k rowling this although I doubt it that she'd answer me.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
~James Potter-Day nine~  
  
  
  
Lily is sitting exactly 8 metres and 14 inches away from me. Thats about 3 desks and a   
  
chair.   
  
  
  
"Psst, Padfoot, pass this to Lily." I said giving Sirius a tap.  
  
  
  
Sirius, who had been sleeping throught the whole class grabbed the note and jumped to his   
  
feet. He walked up to Lily and said,  
  
  
  
"A note from Mr. Prongs."   
  
  
  
"Thanks," Lily said. She made a grab for the note but Sirius had no intention of giving it to   
  
her.  
  
  
  
What is he doing?  
  
  
  
Sirius began to unfold the letter, "I'll save you the trouble of reading the note ... "  
  
  
  
"Thats okay Sirius!" Hissed Lily. "I can read it."  
  
  
  
"No its okay. I don't mind," He cleared his troath and began to read,  
  
  
  
"Just another night,  
  
Another day, you're by my side  
  
There's no one else I'd need   
  
With joy and love my life you feed.  
  
You bring a hero in myself   
  
You keep alive my every cell.  
  
You picked me up if I fell   
  
You don't let go until I'm there  
  
And when my life can seem unfair  
  
A simple look can get me right  
  
And if we try with all my might  
  
I'll be the one to say "I Do"  
  
With the words "I love You"  
  
Open up your eyes and see  
  
With a bliss we cannot feel  
  
Comes a magic feeling   
  
It's hard to find and it gets lost  
  
But I know your light can help those  
  
Who will need you like I do…  
  
Every day and every night…  
  
Like the stars you shine so bright  
  
You're my angel, and my light  
  
And it's that feeling I can't fight  
  
Every day, and every night."  
  
  
  
  
  
I cannot belive he had just read that out loud for the whole world to hear! Well maybe not   
  
the whole world, just the class who is currently laughing.   
  
  
  
Sirius returned to his seat with a huge satisfied grin on his face.   
  
  
  
"Padfoot! I said GIVE not read out loud!"  
  
  
  
The bell rang before Sirius had a chance to answer.  
  
  
  
"Lets just hear what Lily though about it." Sirius said cooly. He got up and joined Remus   
  
and Peter, "She's behind you!" he said as he left his room.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Lily greeted. "Did you write the poem by yourself?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Well maybe with a little of Peter's help.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Hey tomorow's day ten."  
  
  
  
"Day what?"  
  
  
  
"Day ten. Its been ten days since we have been going out."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well the first days didn't really count. I mean it was all a joke, right?"  
  
  
  
She stared at me for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah ... " She answered.  
  
  
  
"So are you ever going to tell me why you asked me out in the first place?"   
  
  
  
"Oh that." She laughed. "It was just a dare. I had to ask you out and go out with you for ten days."  
  
  
  
"And what would happen after when the ten days are up?"   
  
  
  
"Oh thats simple. I was going to dump you."  
  
  
  
"Are you still planning to do that?"  
  
  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
  
  
"Then why did you bring it up?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Why did you have to tell me that tomorow is day ten?"  
  
  
  
"N-nothing." She stamered. "Forget it."  
  
  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have questioned her. But she did bring it up ...   
  
  
  
"Lets go ... " She said as she grabbed her books.   
  
  
  
"Lil, I knew it was a dare all along."  
  
  
  
"You did?"   
  
  
  
"Well yeah, Didn't you think I'd figure it out?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I knew that you did. But if you knew, why didn't you know, just break up?"   
  
  
  
"Well I was thinking of it ... when you broke my broom in half and all."  
  
  
  
"But I gave you a new one,"  
  
  
  
"But still, you didn't have to break it."  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean too,"  
  
  
  
"Yeah ... I'm sure you didnt',"   
  
  
  
"I didn't." She said darkly. "And don't think you didn't do anything just as bad."  
  
  
  
"Like what?" I snapped.  
  
  
  
"Like sing that stupid song. Couldn't you have done something less embarissing?"  
  
  
  
"WELL SORRY." Gosh why is she being so annoying? "Sorry if embaressed you enough to   
  
ruin your perfect-spotless none embarissing record."  
  
  
  
"James what is wrong with you? Is this all about the ten days thing?"  
  
  
  
"NO, YES ... I don't know!"  
  
  
  
"Wich one is it?"  
  
  
  
"Like it matters to you. All you want to do is complete your stupid dare."  
  
  
  
"I didn't want to complete it. I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT. But you know what?   
  
  
  
Thanks for reminding me ... I might acctually do what I originally planed to." And with   
  
that final word she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
  
  
Yeeeaaahh ... I'm not very good with arguments thats why this chapter is so short. N e ways   
  
My computer broke down so I wasn't able to post this chapter up n e sooner.   
  
  
  
Thanks Brittny for beta reading. =D  
  
  
  
And my Friend Ksenia made the peom for me, I'm not very peotic.  
  
Next chapter should be up in a few days or so ... 


	13. Day Ten

A note to my betta reader:  
  
Hey, I havn't heard from you for one week now ... so i have decided to post this chapter up.   
  
Note:  
  
Day ten! Alas! And oh, I realise that James is the captain. Sorry about the many mistakes I am making.   
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
~Lily Evans-Day ten~  
  
Okay I have a confession to make: I Love James Potter.  
  
Yes that's right. I no longer hate him, but love him instead.  
  
But then again just yesterday I was reminded of how arrogant, selfish and annoying he can be. But maybe the argument have been all my fault.   
  
ARGH, I'm so stupid sometimes. He's probably all mad at me right now.   
  
  
  
"Come on Lily ... " Angela said. She was practically dragging me by my feet because I wouldn't go out of the washroom. "You can't stay in here forever."  
  
"Yes I can." I said trying to push her off, "But I guess I couldn't even if I tried ... alright, go outside and see if James is there."   
  
I really hope he isn't because I'm already ten minutes late for my first class.   
  
"No he isn't. Lets go!"   
  
  
  
Angela and I began to run down the hall. We then turned left, right, ran through a curtain, left again, turned right when I bumped into someone with messy brown hair.  
  
"Ohmigosh ... " I mumbled. "Hi James. "  
  
Oh no, why did I have to bump into him?  
  
"Hey." He said without even giving me a glance. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Not now. I'm already late for my first class and all. Maybe later. Bye."   
  
I began to walk off when he grabbed my arm, "Lily, we have class together. And besides its just Binns, he doesn't care if were late."  
  
"Well I do." I said roughly.  
  
"We'll just make an excuse or something ... "  
  
"No!" Doesn't he realize that I don't want to talk to him now?  
  
He sighed and began to walk by my side to class. Angela gave me confused glances as we made our way to class.   
  
"Miss Quency and Mr. Potter - late." Professor Binns announced.   
  
"Professor you forgot Evans." Snape the weasel said.   
  
Professor stared at me and noticed that I was standing in between Angela and James. He then mumbled to himself as he marked me late on the attendance.   
  
My face turned red as I took a seat at the back. I noticed that James sat beside his friends, maybe he's mad at me.  
  
Oh great ...   
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
If you ever want to get away from James and his friends go to the library. They've never set foot in it and I don't think they ever will. That's why I'm in it right now. Besides, I think James has practice now or something.  
  
"OY PRONGS." Someone that sounded a lot like Sirius shouted. I turned around and found the Sirius and James standing there.   
  
I grabbed the biggest book in front of me and hid my face under it.   
  
"Lily." James said sitting beside me. "Hey." He grabbed the book and placed it down. "I thought I'd find you here."   
  
"Hey," I mumbled putting the book up.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Homework," I answered plainly.   
  
Silence.  
  
James began to tap his fingers on the desk while he hummed.   
  
"Could you stop?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
Silence.   
  
He then began to kick the chair while whistleling a tune.  
  
"James!"   
  
"Sorry." He repeated.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kick, drum, whistle, hum.  
  
"Did you come down here to annoy me?!?" I said angrily.  
  
"Of course not," He answered cooly. "I came here to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" I hissed. Madame Pince was staring our way giving us a dangerous look.   
  
"No need to get mad!"  
  
"I'm not getting mad!" I said slamming the book down on the table.   
  
"SHHH" Madame Pince hissed.  
  
James ignored her and continued to talk, "Yes you are." He said calmly.   
  
"No I'm not." I said whispering loudly.  
  
"Yes you are!" He said as he began to kick his chair again.  
  
I jabbed his foot with my heel.  
  
"OW." He shouted. "What did you do that for?"   
  
"SHHH." Madame Pince hissed loudly.  
  
"Stop banging kicking your chair!"  
  
"I told you - you were getting mad!"  
  
"You are SOOO annoying!" I shouted at him. The whole library was staring at us, they were all either whispering to one another or giggling madly.  
  
"OUT!" Madame Pince shouted.  
  
"Gladly." I grabbed my bag.  
  
"Lily." James said. I turned around and glared at him evilly, "You forgot your book."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"What about your homework?"  
  
"I wasn't doing my homework!!"  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"NO! I was just pretending too - "  
  
"So you lied?"  
  
"DUH!"   
  
The whole library was in silence, staring at us. Hanging on to our every word.   
  
"I didn't want to talk to you! Why do you think I was in the library?!?" On the corner of my eye I could see Madame Pince's face turning red with anger.   
  
"MISS - " Madame Pince began to shout but was rudely interrupted by James. (Typical)  
  
"If you didn't want to talk to me why didn't you say so? Actually don't answer that. I didn't even want to talk to you in the first place. I just felt sorry for you - "  
  
"Feel sorry for me?!?" I shouted. "Whatever for?!?"  
  
"For being late to class today!"  
  
What?!? "Well thank you James, I really needed your pity."   
  
"Of course you did ... " He said angrily and then added, "Mudblood."  
  
The entire library became silent. They were all either to shocked or just waiting to see on what I would do.  
  
I on the other hand was completely shocked. Did he just call me ... mudlblood?   
  
I stared at his sorry face as anger took over me. The next thing I heard was a loud SMACK sound - seconds later I realized that I had slapped James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hoped you like it! Sry it took so long for me to write this, I had a bad case of writers block. 


	14. Is it really over?

Note to my beta reader:  
  
Okay i decided to post this chapter up before my computer goes crazy again.   
  
Note:  
  
Last chapter! Ending's sappy ... o well.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
~James Potter-Is it really over?~  
  
I am never ever getting out of bed. I don't care if the teachers have to come in here and literary drag me out. NEVER WILL I GET OUT OF BED!  
  
Reasons for not getting out of bed:  
  
1) I have a Potions Essay that I didn't do.  
  
2) Their serving meatballs today.  
  
3) I haven't done the laundry for two weeks so I haven't go any clean clothes.  
  
4) We have a charms test today.  
  
5) Did I happen to mention that I called Lily mudblood?   
  
I don't blame Lily for slapping me. I could still see it ... the word mublood accidentally slipping my mouth ... Lily's angry/shocked expression ... Lily's soft (but hard if she's slapping you) hand hitting my face.   
  
She's probably going to break up with me, not that she already kind off did.   
  
Why was I soo stupid?!? WHY DID I HAVE TO GET MAD? Why did Sirius have to teach me the meaning of the word mudblood? I blame Sirius for all this. Its all his fault. Well actually its the radio's fault, if I hadn't turned to that station when I was five ...   
  
"Prongs get up!" Remus shouted. "Alohamora!"  
  
My sheets flew up uncovering my stripped pajamas.   
  
"Prongs stop making me feel sorry for you." Sirius said as he combed his hair in front of the mirror. "Don't worry, if I see Lily I'll tell her that you don't like her anymore and that you want to break up."  
  
"And risk having her slap me again? No way." I said. I got up and grabbed a 'almost clean' uniform from my closet. "Besides ... I don't want to break up with her ... "   
  
"You don't?" Remus asked. "So like this means that you still like her? Even after she slapped you in front of the entire library? Even if she made you look like the worst possible boyfriend ever? After she made you the biggest laugh of the entire school?!?"  
  
"Well ... yeah." I grabbed a comb and attempted to brush my hair. "I guess so."  
  
"Man you have it bad for her." Remus said. "So what are you going to do? She's obviously not going to talk to you after yesterday."  
  
What am I going to do? Maybe I could sing a song for her again ... nah, she'd hate me even more. Maybe I could write another poem? Nah, to sappy. Oh I know I'll fly her up to the highest tower. She's be to scared to slap me again, or yell. But then again she's hate me even more.   
  
"Maybe you could give her roses," Sirius suggested.  
  
"I think she's allergic ... "  
  
"Zap that stupid stuff animal that she gave you and make it say 'I'm sorry for calling you mudblood, will you forgive me?' " Remus joked.  
  
"No, that's stupid."  
  
Remus and Sirius began to list a number of stupid schemes that couldn't possibly help my situation. After a while we all got tired and went down for breakfast.   
  
We had five minutes until class stared so everyone was practically done eating. This was good, at least I know for sure that Lily was gone.   
  
The four of us (Peter soon joined us) sat down and helped ourselves to the rest of what was left. I took one bite when someone pushed me on the back.  
  
  
  
"Hey - you made me drop my toast in my pumpkin - oh hi Lily."  
  
  
  
What is she doing here?!?   
  
"Ginger I've suddenly lost my appetite, lets go." She said smugly.  
  
Fine ignore me. I'll ignore you too.   
  
Well maybe I shouldn't totally ignore her. Chew, chew, bite. After all it was my fault. Bite, bite, chew, sip, gulp, chew. But she totally hates me. Bite, chew. What is wrong with me? Why am I eating this stale bread when I could be out there apologizing ...   
  
"Lily!" I shouted with a mouth full of toast, "Wait!"  
  
"Learn to swallow your food Potter." She responded as she walked out of the hall.  
  
  
  
"Lily wait ... " I said running up to her. "I-" cough, "Am - " Cough cough, "Sooree."  
  
"James are you choking?" She asked.  
  
Definition of choking: To have something stuck in your troth making you unable to breath.  
  
I nodded at her question as I began to cough madly.  
  
She gave a deep sigh and said, "What have I told you about running with your mouth full?"  
  
Lily, I'm terribly sorry but I'm currently unable to answer your question right now due to the fact that I am choking.   
  
"Uh Lil, maybe you should do something ... his face is sorta red - no wait blue, okay fine blue and red. And maybe purple." Ginger said as she analyzed my face.   
  
"So why should I care if his face is blue, red and purple? Its not like I had anything to do with it. Lets go Gin, I don't want to be late for class." She said and then began to walk away.  
  
Right now I have three choices:  
  
1) Stay here and die due to the lack of circulation I am receiving  
  
2) Try and take this lump of bread out of my troth.   
  
3) Cough like mad until Lily realizes that I need her help.  
  
I'll take choice three. COUGH COUGH.  
  
Lily turned back with an annoyed look on her face. "Oh all right." She mumbled as she walked up to me. Within seconds the lump of bread was transferred to the floor.   
  
Ginger stood on the background laughing her head off as Lily stared at me with a look of disgust on her face. It was almost like she was waiting for me to say something.  
  
  
  
"Er - thanks." I said.  
  
"If that's all you have to say I better be going ... " She said.   
  
The weird thing is that after she distinctly said 'I better be going' she just stood there staring at the floor. Maybe she was waiting for Ginger to stop laughing or maybe she was just waiting for me to say ... sorry.  
  
"Sorry." I said. "For yesterday ... I didn't mean it."  
  
"Didn't sound like it."  
  
"Well I didn't mean it. Honestly."  
  
Just then the bell rang.   
  
I half expected Lily to run off to her class - I also half expected her to stay.   
  
"Lily the bell rang." I reminded her.  
  
"Are you saying you want to get rid of me?"   
  
Okay maybe she is staying.   
  
"But then again I'd be late for class ... " She thought out loud. "James - is ... sorry all you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeahh ... " Was I suppose to say anything else?  
  
"Oh." She said staring at the floor. "So like is it ... over?"  
  
Over?!? Woaw, who said anything about over? "What are you saying?" I asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Like us over." She answered. "Because I have to know."  
  
"Do you have to know now? Can I get back to you later?"  
  
Lily's expression changed quickly. Its amazing how fast girls moods can change, one minute your not so mad the next you are.   
  
"Get back to me later?!?" She asked angrily. "Why can't you just answer me now?!?"  
  
"Because ... I have to" Why is she getting so mad?!? "Err - think?"  
  
"Think?!?" She yelled and then began to stare at me furiously.   
  
Did I say something wrong?   
  
"What is there to think about?!? James I - ugh - " She picked up her book and motioned Ginger to follow her. "Bye James."  
  
And down the hall she went disappearing into her class.   
  
What did I say?!? Does this mean its ... over? Did 'bye' seal it all off?   
  
++++++++++  
  
Lily haven't talked to me the whole time we were in class. Even when we were paired up in potions. (Our potion bubbled up and exploded causing a gigantic hole on the floor due to the lack of communication.)  
  
At lunch she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dinner was approaching and when Lily just walked pass me pretending she didn't see me I knew that it was all over. I blew it.   
  
It feels like threes suddenly this big hole empty hole in you. Like you don't feel like doing anything but think of all the memories. And when you do think about then it makes you feel emptier and sadder. I need a hobby.  
  
"YO SEVERUS!" I called out. Severus Snape can be my new hobby.  
  
Severus nervously glanced my way and ducked behind the trees. It sucks when they run from you. Normally I would chase him down ... I don't feel like it.   
  
This is all Lily's fault ... she made me feel this way. I wish I never met her. Then I would be so miserable.   
  
  
  
I sat down under the great big oak tree just as a gush of wind flew across my face. The weather forecast in the newspaper said that there might be some late February snow storm.   
  
  
  
"James?"   
  
I jumped up to my feet. I could recognize this voice anywhere.   
  
"Lily?" Why is she talking to me? "What?"   
  
"I see your still your grumpy old self." She added. "Have you been doing a lot of thinking lately?" She said as she shivered. (Sometimes I think Lily's cold blooded or something because she gets so cold easily.)  
  
"As a matter of fact I have - what color underwear do you think Severus is wearing?" I took out my wand and began to wave it but Lily grabbed it.  
  
"Stop." She ordered. "James you know what I mean."  
  
"No. Why don't you tell me?" I said sitting back down. I have a feeling this is going to one of those annoying conversations.   
  
"Stop being so stubborn." She snapped.  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" I snapped back at her as I stared at the half frozen lake. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone." She said sitting down beside me.   
  
Another gush of wind passed by. I placed my hands in my pocket when I noticed Lily shaking.   
  
"Quit shaking, you making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry ... I'm j-just realllly cold."   
  
For a few moments you couldn't hear anything but Lily's knee's shaking.   
  
"Do you want my Jacket of something?" I asked.   
  
She crossed her arms and bluntly answered something that resembled 'no.'  
  
We sat around in silence for a while until Lily spoke up, "Okay fine give me your jacket, I'm freezing!"  
  
  
  
"But if I give it to you wouldn't I be cold?" I teased.   
  
  
  
She gave me a dangerous look "You were just offering it a few seconds ago!"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't' really expect you to say - oh all right, here." I said taking it off and shoving it to her lap.   
  
Me and my big mouth.   
  
We then spend the next few minutes sitting in silence. A few students who were in the library yesterday gave us quick glances and began to whisper. I guess they were wondering why we were sitting around under the tree - together.  
  
"Who are you waiting for again?" I asked her curiously.  
  
When she didn't reply I opened my mouth to ask again but then closed it when I realized that she was reading something - something that was in my jacket.   
  
"What - gimme that." I said grabbing the paper. But Lily wasn't wouldn't let go so it ended up ripping in half.   
  
I studied the half piece of paper and realized what it was. It was the piece of paper where I had made a list of everything I knew about Lily (it came in handy a few years ago when I played all those pranks on her.) Most of the list was composed of stupid things like her hair is red and her eyes are green. But then I recently added more things like, She has a cute smile.  
  
"You didn't have a right to read that." I snapped feeling my face turn red.   
  
"My hair is not bushy." Was her reply which was good because if she had said something about the cute smile comment I would have to put a memory charm on her.   
  
"But then again your the first person to ever comment me about my smile." She added smiling.   
  
I didn't take my wand out as I planed. "Whatever." I said hot faced.  
  
"James why do you keep a list about me in your jacket?"   
  
"I was bored." Quick, better change the topic. "Gimme my Jacket back, I'm cold."  
  
"No." She answered to my surprise. "You can have half of it though."  
  
"Forget it. I'll just go inside." I said getting and grabbed the other half of the paper in Lily's hand. (It was the half with the 'She's perfect' poem)   
  
She gave me an annoyed look, "James you stupid git, can't you tell I'm not waiting for anyone?"  
  
"Then why are you out here?" Sheesh, and I though Lily was smart.   
  
"Because you were out here." She answered.  
  
"What? Why do you care - I though you hated me."  
  
"Hate you?" She got up and faced me. "I don't hate you." She said giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "I liked your poem by the way."   
  
"I guess this means its not over then?" I asked staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"It was never over." She answered as we kissed.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
  
  
Ha, what a sappy ending. But I couldn't think of any other way to end it, oh well. Hope you like the story. :D 


End file.
